


第五十四章 Bien-aime

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [55]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第五十四章 Bien-aime

在朝会结束后，瑞布斯身上镇痛剂的效果几乎已经完全散失，他忍耐着手臂接合处神经的苦痛，力图不让他人看出分毫的异样。在这个紧要关头，无数的势利小人都在觊觎着他还没有捂热的权势，任何健康上的缺陷或是行止上的瑕疵都会成为弹劾的理由。

艾汀·伊祖尼亚挤过簇拥着他的人群，适时地扶住了神巫虚弱的躯体。男人伸出一只手臂，以一种亲密的姿态挽着他，不动声色地提供了支撑。他谎称皇帝陛下有密诏需要转达给弗勒雷上将，以略嫌夸张的礼节向那些围绕着权势打转的金苍蝇们道了别，便搀扶着青年转进了皇宫走廊中的一扇小门。

“殿下，您还好吗？”艾汀小心翼翼地扶着瑞布斯躺在一张长凳上，轻拍着他的脸颊问道，猛烈的疼痛使得青年几乎陷入休克。

神巫稍稍恢复了神智，他半睁着双眼，目光迷茫地看着男人拿出药盒，取出了一支针剂。艾汀撩开瑞布斯侧颈上的头发，将止痛剂注射进了他的颈内静脉。他像一位温柔的情人一般，将瑞布斯搂在怀中，凌晨时分刚刚结束的移植手术让神巫发起了高烧，神经和肌肉的断面正在迅速地融合，肉体排斥着异质物的入侵，却在免疫抑制剂的作用下节节败退。艾汀舔去了瑞布斯脖颈上渗出的血珠，他解开了神巫领口处的两颗纽扣，以让他能够更好地呼吸。怀中躯体上高热的体温和被汗液蒸腾出的乌木熏香的味道颠倒着帝国宰相的神魂，病态的虚弱使得这名青年愈发地动人了。他亲吻着瑞布斯的后颈，在血色淡薄的肌肤上留下一个个欲望的印痕。

药物抑制住了疼痛，使得病人终于有余力去注意周遭的事物，神巫感觉到艾汀变得坚硬的性器正抵在他的大腿上。

“难道是刚才伊德拉陛下那冗长乏味的演讲让您感到兴奋了？不分场合地发情，阁下难道是头畜生吗？”瑞布斯挖苦道。

帝国宰相一面亲吻着瑞布斯的银发一面含混地回答道：“殿下，这都要怪您。看来您对自己的魅力从来就没有一个清晰的认知。我不得不承认，您无瑕的美貌和高贵的灵魂每时每刻都在我的心中点燃着新的激情。”

“对于您的好兴致，我却没有心思奉陪。一则，这里是皇宫内院，随时可能有人走进这间宫室；二来，我不认为我此刻有体力应付您的需求。”神巫与艾汀拉开了距离。

“正如您所说的，这里人多眼杂。”艾汀的手臂死死地纠缠着瑞布斯的腰，把他虚弱无力的身躯又拽了回来，“任何不当的举止都会被恶意地编排。所以您能眼睁睁地看着我以一副如此不雅的姿态走出去吗？外面那群人，可是亲眼目睹了您和我走进这间宫室的。”

艾汀说着，不顾瑞布斯的百般抗拒，解开了青年的皮带，将他的裤子褪到了大腿上。他伏在神巫的耳边说道：“考虑到您现在的健康状况，我不会强人所难，但是也请您体谅一下我的苦处，我保证，您只需要忍耐一会儿就可以了。”艾汀将自己鼓胀的性器夹在了瑞布斯的双腿之间，在他泛着高热的大腿内侧的肌肤上磨蹭了起来。对于这种行为，男人解释道：“由于现在我们这个时代的开放风气，这种做法已然不流行了。但是在我还年轻的那个时候，妇女新婚之夜的贞操至关重要。但压抑欲望又是一件违反人性的苦事，于是大家就采用了这种折中的做法。既对得起许门①，又不辜负潘神，很聪明不是吗？”

“这种无耻的癖好还真是适合您呢！想必阁下也曾经无数次地和这些‘贞洁的处女’一起嬉游，随后在穿戴整齐之后，再次装出一副‘恪守礼仪的谨慎绅士’的嘴脸吧？您不觉得虚伪吗？”徒劳的反抗耗尽了刚刚积蓄起来的体力，神巫只能乏力地靠在艾汀的胸膛上，任由男人在他双腿之间起伏动作，性器的摩擦让大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤有些发红，在前液的浸润下微微泛着刺痛。

神巫的挖苦让艾汀轻声笑了出来。

“是的，在年少轻狂的时期，我可是在宫廷贵妇间有着‘Bien-aime’②的称号呢。”艾汀的手顺着凌乱的衣襟滑向了瑞布斯的胸膛，他隔着衬衫捏起青年左侧的乳头拉扯玩弄着，直到对方的喘息变得急促。男人继续说道，“可是现在，我向您保证，我的全部热情都献给了您一个人。”

“那可真是我的不幸。”瑞布斯用冰冷的语气说道。

在两个人耳鬓厮磨的时候，门外传来了谈话声——艾汀·伊祖尼亚的下属在寻找他的长官，听起来他似乎有一些文件需要帝国宰相签署。

来者敲响了大门。

伤风败俗的性事即将暴露在众目睽睽之下，这种可能性让神巫全身汗毛倒竖，他剧烈地挣扎起来，想要脱离帝国宰相的桎梏。艾汀却紧紧地扣住了他的腰，将他锁在了胸前，他甚至开始更加猛烈地挺动腰身，肌肉碰撞的声音在空旷的房间中回响，令人分外难堪。

“如果不是万分紧急的事情的话，我劝您最好等宰相大人回到官邸后再去拜访。”阿拉尼亚的声音隔着门板隐隐约约地传了进来，“我现在正好要去喝一杯，但却缺个酒伴。不知道您愿不愿意拨冗奉陪？”

这位飒爽美女的邀约让伊祖尼亚文弱的下属受宠若惊，他随即从善如流地应承了对方的好意。早在斯卡蒂猎场见证了弗勒雷和伊祖尼亚的关系，女佣兵当然知道这两位大人躲在阴暗的房间中，多半是在做一些不太光彩的事情。虽然对帝国高官们颇为不齿，但是本性善良阿拉尼亚并不想看到自己的长官因为风流韵事的暴露而遭受非议。毕竟在这五年的戎行中，弗勒雷上将并没有刁难过她，反而宽猛并施、处事公正，对海文德佣兵团照顾有加。这位帝国上将治军极严，整肃的军纪避免了许多不必要的暴行的发生，这不由得让阿拉尼亚对这位恶名昭彰的刽子手的看法有了一些改观，于是她也就不吝于帮对方这样一个无伤大雅的小忙。

名誉的危机终于化解，瑞布斯松了口气。艾汀轻笑了一声，说道：“如果您想要快点结束这场小游戏的话，就请夹紧您那双笔直漂亮的腿吧。不然难保还会不会有其他不解风情的庸人闯进来，坏了我们的好事。”

瑞布斯遏制住被当做玩物的愤怒，顺从了男人的要求。帝国宰相全部被压抑的炽热欲望都被激发了出来，他更加放肆地在青年强健的双腿间顶弄，最终他一面隔着衣服啃咬着对方的肩膀，一面闷哼着释放了出来。

在一切结束后，艾汀喘息着，将尚且虚弱的瑞布斯安放在长凳上。他掏出手帕，清理着神巫双腿间浑浊的秽物。白皙的皮肤被他的性器磨得有些发红。艾汀在擦拭着他自己的精液的同时，万分遗憾地注意到，瑞布斯对于他的激情毫无反应，青年形状标致的性器正软垂在股间。

“看来大量的失血影响到了您感受快乐的能力。”男人耸耸肩，无奈地说道，“在下期待着在您痊愈以后，再次为您提供服务。”

此时，方才参加朝会的权贵们几乎都已散去，艾汀不须再顾忌朝臣们的揣度非议，搀扶着神巫走出了宫殿。

在休整了两天之后，瑞布斯再次赶赴驻军基地。义肢的接合处已然几乎痊愈，不得不说，死骇细胞的恢复能力令人叹为观止。对于自己的另一处伤口，瑞布斯充满了疑惑，他清楚地记得自己曾经被格拉乌卡一剑刺穿了肝脏，但是在他醒来以后，却发现自己的右肋下只有一个浅浅的伤痕。对于这桩怪事，贝斯提亚也说不出个所以然来，最后老人只能归结为：大概是神巫殿下在手臂的重伤之下，夸大了自己的感觉。瑞布斯很清楚，要治愈这种程度的致命伤，即便是露娜芙蕾雅，也需要竭尽全力才能办到。而盗取了神巫能力的自己，早已将大部分的力量都消耗在了抵御体内星之病的入侵上，更是没有余力去应付这种状况。

艾汀·伊祖尼亚在瑞布斯出发前的一天，就动身前往了库莱茵地区。照他的说法是，他需要去会一会那位可爱的路西斯王子，以尽到被自己疏忽已久的“长辈的职责”。

——————

①许门和潘神：许门是希腊神话中的婚姻之神。潘神，希腊神话中的牧神，他有人的身体，头上长角，长耳朵，下半身及脚长的像是羊的脚。他也是森林之神，性好女色，放纵情欲，是午后的沉欢。

②Bien-aime：法语“心爱的人”。以风流著称的路易十五有此称号。


End file.
